


Operation Corpulence

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Scott, Feeder Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:58:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was hard work keeping his werewolf chubby, but Stiles was nothing if not dedicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Operation Corpulence

It was hard work keeping his werewolf chubby, but Stiles was nothing if not dedicated. He called it Operation Corpulence, a handy shortening for when they were in public. Their friends had been more or less understanding; Cora still gave them looks sometimes, but she didn’t comment. Melissa was satisfied after sitting Scott down to make sure everything was consensual, and the Sheriff just scratched his head and shrugged it off, putting it into the box of things he didn’t need to know more about.

The two had gotten together after Deucalion left town. The summer had been empty and with Isaac hanging out with Danny, they got to catch up on quality one on one time. That time included drinking wolfsbane laced alcohol in the woods, and drunkenly making out against a tree after Scott asked if he remembered their first kiss. (He had never forgotten it.)

For a few weeks they didn’t bother defining whatever was between them. Their friendship now happened to involved making out and sex sometimes- it was natural and easy, and there was no push to figure it out. Stiles asked him if they were dating while they bathed nude in the sun after skinny-dipping, and they were. The label changed two things: one, Stiles bragged about his super hot boyfriend out loud, and two, they began talking about various kinks they wanted to explore. The chubbification of Scott came from that conversation, and to this day, it was still Stiles’ favorite.

As a werewolf Scott burned far more calories than he did while human, and Stiles felt like he was fighting Scott’s metabolism often. (It was worse on the days Scott shifted multiple times, each shift needing another slice of pizza to make up for it.) They had won though, they had beaten Scott’s biology and gotten him over 225 pounds. Stiles’ cooking skills had improved, and he tended to make large meals now, like casseroles and lasagnas, that Scott could polish off in a sitting.

Dessert was always Stiles’ favorite, even though the pleasure now came from feeding Scott rather than himself. Dessert wouldn’t begin until Scott was completely full, his pants undone or off, and Stiles would sit in his squishy lap, hand feeding him sweets. Scott would be flushed for the whole experience, and his tongue would be quick to swipe up any crumbs on Stiles’ fingertips. It went on until Scott polished off the dessert, and often by that time the two were completely hard, if not leaking. Lazy kisses and rubs would inevitably lead to Stiles grinding down against Scott, and the chair making worrying noises as they moved faster. (Somehow, it still hadn’t broken.) Pants sticky with release, they’d strip their clothing and lay together, basking in the afterglow while Stiles rubbed Scott’s round belly.


End file.
